


【N新V】失忆症

by momochichan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 基本如题，私设有（。突发的段子，突出一个又短又快。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【N新V】失忆症

V坐在DMC的长沙发上，手指摩挲着银色手杖的纹路，那根手杖是尼禄刚刚塞进他手里的，他觉得这种触感熟悉的惊人。尼禄坐在他的对面看着他，好像在观察又好像只是单纯的在放空。

尼禄是在DMC的门口发现他的。

他刚完成了委托回来，但丁走后他忙的不行，几乎每天都要到深夜才肯回到这个空荡荡的事务所。然后他就看到夜色中黑色头发的诗人闭着眼睛静静地靠在墙壁上，看起来像是在等人，但尼禄又觉得他像是迷路了。V的出现过于突然，他一时之间甚至以为自己又双叒叕看到了幻觉。他迟疑着向前走了一步：“V？”

听到人声的V睁开了眼睛，上下审视着眼前的恶魔猎人，片刻后他犹疑的开口：“……你是谁？”

  


两人坐在DMC的客厅里，年轻的恶魔猎人似乎陷在漫长的思考中。V垂着眼睛长久的保持着沉默，他依旧对眼前的人和场所都毫无印象，但直觉告诉他这里没有危险。

片刻之后的恶魔猎人终于再次开口：“尼禄。”

他指了指自己。

“尼禄。”V跟着重复了一边，这个属于罗马暴君的名字却有着让他十分舒服的音节，好像这个名字曾经被他无数次的叫出口。

“你还记得的你是谁吗？”尼禄又指了指V。

V思考了一下，不太确定的开口：“维吉尔？”

尼禄皱了皱眉：“不，你是V。”

“V。”V点了点头：“我是这么称呼自己的吗？很合理。”

V的话语让尼禄抓到了些许线索，他追问下去：“你还记得多少？”

“不太多……”V纠起眉头，表情忽然有些阴沉：“……没什么有用的东西。”

“但丁？”

“弟弟。”

“莫里森？”

“谁？”

“红墓市屠杀？”

“几十年前。”

“妮可？”

“没印象。”

尼禄停顿了一下：“在苦涩的悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰。”

“是它让我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此低贱。”V喃喃的接上。

“妈的……“尼禄啧了一声：”那两个老混蛋。“

房间再次回归了安静，但这次打破它的是V。

“你身上有魔人的血统。”V看着尼禄笃定的说：“所以是哪一个？但丁还是维吉尔？”

“维吉尔。”尼禄耸了耸肩。

“哦……是我的。”V恍然。

“不是你的。”尼禄露出一个有些抗拒的表情。

V疑惑的看着尼禄，像是不太懂他的意思。

“真的不是你的。”尼禄深深呼出一口气，他站起身来：“不信我证明给你看。”

他走过来，按住V的肩膀，强硬的吻上V的嘴唇。

尼禄的吻说不上是温柔，倒不如说像是带着压抑的掠夺，他在V的口腔中长驱直入，勾住V的舌用力的吮吸。V被他忽如其来的吻弄得有些猝不及防，呼吸凌乱了起来。尼禄甚至用上了牙齿啃咬着V的嘴唇，尖利的虎牙让V觉得刺痛，但他并不讨厌。

“不论怎么说，我现在确信你绝对是斯巴达家的孩子了。”这个吻结束时V有些气喘吁吁，他向上看着尼禄：“但你的吻技也太烂了。”

“可是你喜欢。”尼禄耸耸肩。

V知道他说的是真的。  


  
这天晚上并没有太多的收获，尼禄和V讲述了他们在红墓市的一个月，但V并没有想起任何来。最后尼禄放弃了在一夜之间补完所有的尝试，他上楼收拾了间客房给V住。设施简单但足够干净，V觉得也没什么好挑剔的了。

V的睡眠不是那么好，半醒半梦中他听到门打开的声音。V在睡意中挣扎了半天终于还是让自己睁开了眼睛，尼禄正靠着他的床坐在地板上，感到了细微的动静就回头看V。

像个看门狗。

“你怎么在这儿。”V没有起来，只是翻过身对着尼禄的方向，尼禄偏偏头：“来陪你。”

“陪我。”V哑着嗓子慢吞吞的重复。

“陪你。你总会做噩梦，半夜会忽然惊醒哭着找我要一个抱抱——”尼禄看到了V一脸编瞎话也要靠点谱的表情，笑了一下：“好吧，其实你不会被吓哭。但你确实需要我。”

尼禄起身坐在V的床边，V跟着撑起身体靠在床头。他仍然有些疲倦，头还有些昏昏沉沉的："我需要你？"

“——的魔力。”尼禄抽出一把小刀划开自己的食指，递到V的面前：“像这样。”

V看着血液逐渐从那条伤口中渗出，连成血线，又逐渐凝成一颗血珠缓缓摇晃，他迟疑着。

尼禄把快要滑落下去的血珠蹭在V的嘴唇上：“你最好快点，半魔人的伤口愈合的很快，虽然我不介意再来几下，但——”

V凑过去，含住了尼禄的手指。血液依旧有种铁锈般的味道，但其中蕴含的饱满的魔力却让V上瘾。他贪婪地舔食着，半魔人的身体确实拥有强大的与合理，血很快就不再向外渗了，于是V用舌尖去蹭那条细长的伤口，试图吮吸出更多。

尼禄看着V餍足的舔舔唇角，离开他的手指。V的气色看起来好多了，惨白的皮肤下甚至隐约透出了些红润。尼禄翻身把V按在床头，看着那双如湖水般波澜不惊的眼睛。

“其实你更喜欢另一种补充魔力的方式……”尼禄凑在V的脸旁，压低声音对他耳语：“你喜欢被我压在身下进入，喜欢被我填满，每次我顶的太深了你都会叫出声，你会哭着把我绞紧——你太紧了，又敏感，有的时候我怀疑你根本是不是想要魔力只是想要被我操到高潮。我射给你的时候你会埋在我怀里整个人都抽搐着，有时我会射在你嘴里，你会全部都咽下去……“

V仰头看着尼禄，微微笑起来。

“我以为我更喜欢的另一种方式……”V的手指按在尼禄的脖颈：“是咬在你的静脉上。”

尼禄笑了出来，头埋在V的肩膀上，V由着那头毛茸茸的白发随着主人的抖动扎着自己的的颈窝，直到尼禄嘴唇贴在他的脖子上留下一个吻。

“晚安，V。”尼禄翻身下床，离开了V的房间。

End？

**Author's Note:**

> 正如一位智者说过，每个CP都应该有失忆的梗（。  
> 私设是V只会继承维吉尔糟糕的回忆，所以再次分离出来的时候关于崽的那部分就缺失了。


End file.
